Happy Smoothies
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Para mantenerse en un trabajo, la mejor forma es buscar como adaptarse. Ya sea por la musica de tu propio Ipod o por los clientes rutinarios. Seddie AU


Hola, gracias a todos los que dejaron review en mi otro fic. :)

AU Seddie. Para mantenerse en un trabajo hay que buscar formas de adaptarse, sea el sonido de tu Ipod o algunos dialogos con los clientes rutinarios.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi, sino a sus respectivos autores en Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p>-Ya esta hecho, trabajaras en 'Happy Smoothies'-<p>

Sam Pucket volteo su rostro a la dirección de su madre, no realmente interesada en lo que tenia que decir. Una conversación ya muchas veces dada.

-¿Por qué es que me estas buscando un trabajo?- la voz de la rubia sonaba apagada, sarcástica.

Su madre trato de sentarse en el sofá junto a ella, pero Sam no le dio espacio, estaba acostada de pies a cabeza ocupándolo todo.

-¡Responsabilidad Sam! ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto de nuevo?- la rubia solo queria ganar tiempo antes de que su psicótica madre la empujase del sofá.

Pero no la culpaba, Sam Pucket no tenia ninguna meta, aflicción u objetivo. Era floja, holgazana, y sin deseos de auto-mejorarse. A sus 18 años no tenia nada provisto para la vida, y tampoco estaba interesada en buscar algo para su vida.

-¿Allí no es jefe tu amigo Gar?-

-Si- asintió su madre, creyendo que podría ganar territorio con esto

-Es un perdedor-

-¡Sam!-

-Lo es, y me odia. ¿Por qué me harías trabajar con alguien que me odia?- Sam sabia que habia razones para que la odiase

-Es muy difícil que mis amigos no te odien, por cierto… conocí a un hombre…- Sam bufo antes de que su madre pudiese continuar y hundió su cabeza en un cojín –No, no… no es como los otros, es realmente amable y no tiene donde quedarse-

-Aquí viene- dijo la voz de Sam desde la almohada, su sonido distorsionándose.

-Es italiano- -Los italianos están locos-

-Sam Pucket ¿Por qué siempre tienes que juzgar a las personas?-

-No es mi culpa que me lo pongan tan fácil-

-Sal del sofá en este instante, mañana comienzas a trabajar- Y como Sam predijo, su madre la empujo del sofá haciendo que cayese en el suelo.

-Ugh-

* * *

><p>Gar la seguía odiando, podia notarlo porque cada vez que hablaba con un cliente sentía que le quemaba la espalda. Era uno de esos viejos cincuentones que estaban perdiendo la atención de sus hijos y no tenían mas nada en que fijarse que molestar a los empleados. O por lo menos eso pensaba ella.<p>

No es que se hubiese interesado mucho en analizar a su jefe.

El lugar era terrible, sillones rosados, música Country y personas. Eso era lo que más le molestaba, la presencia de tantas personas.

Porque Sam sabia que a las personas les encantaba quejarse, ser exigentes, pedir lo que se merecen, y hacer esas expresiones tan molestas y arrogantes de "Yo se mas de lo que tu crees"

-Recuerda sonreír, el cliente siempre tiene la razón- Sam no le respondió a su jefe, nunca lo hacia.

Probablemente sabia que si le respondía no seria de una bonita manera, perdería su empleo, y su madre buscaría la forma de hacerle la vida imposible con su novio italiano.

Que al conocerlo no era tan malo en verdad, podia ser muy amable. Si le quitabas el hecho de que le encantaba quitarse la ropa y andar desnudo por la casa.

-¿Y Cuddy?- Sam estaba viendo desinteresada al teléfono

-¿Cu-quien?- Ni siquiera subió la mirada, era el último turno de la noche y no estaba interesada en ver otro de los idiotas rostros de la clientela.

-¿Renuncio? ¿Puedes hacerme caso?-

-No-

-No deberías tratar al cliente así- y allí lo sintió, la espalda en fuego. Cada vez que alguien decía una queja, Gar lo sentía e iba a quejarse directamente con ella.

Escondió rápidamente el teléfono y volteo a ver al chico que le hablaba.

Era de su edad, cabello castaño igual que los ojos, traía una camisa de rayas y la laptop en sus manos. Un nerd.

A Sam se lo ponían realmente fácil

-¿Qué quieres Nerd?- Dijo, con una sonrisa.

El chico volteo los ojos, no impresionado porque probablemente ya le habían dicho así varias veces, Sam no pudo evitar pensar que ese gesto lo hacia ver mejor.

Decidió que molestarlo un poco más le serviría

-Cuddy- el nombre le sonó, y se acordó. Cuddy era la vieja que atendía antes de ella, habia desaparecido un tiempo y por eso estaban buscando remplazo. – ¿No eres medio joven para tener un amorío con esa señora? Creo que hasta podrías ir preso-

-¿Q-que? ¡No! Yo venia a hablar con ella, no se ni porque estoy discutiendo contigo-

-Porque tu queridita Cuddy no esta, pues lo siento cariño, ahora soy yo y nada más que yo-

-¿Cómo conseguiste este empleo siendo tan inmadura? Más bien ¿Por qué trabajas? ¿No deberías estar estudiando?

-¿Me estas entrevistando? En esta zona no recuerdo ser tan famosa- La mitad de su tono era de sarcasmo y la otra era casi coqueta.

-Si no va a estar Cuddy debo aunque sea…-

-Supuse que no tenías muchos amigos-

-Eres imposible- Su voz no sonaba totalmente amargada, sino con un toque de humor. –Sam Pucket-

Por un momento iba a preguntarle que como sabía su nombre, pero segundos después se dio cuenta que tenia una tarjeta con la identificación. Y recordó lo mucho que odiaba el uniforme.

-¿Vas a pedir algo o no?-

Le irrito el hecho de saber que el sabia su nombre pero ella no conocía el de el. Sin embargo, era demasiado orgullosa como para preguntarle a un chico que acababa de conocer su nombre.

O tal vez le gustaba mantenerlo como un misterio.

-Un smoothie…-

-No me lo esperaba-

-¿Puedes dejar el sarcasmo? Ni siquiera termine mi oración, un Smoothie de fresa- Sam alzo una ceja, insinuando algo que obviamente el capto, pero lo ignoro. Le trajo su Smoothie y vio como el Nerd se puso a escribir en su computador. Luego solo se concentro en su teléfono.

* * *

><p>Dos días después Sam descubrió que la música que colocaban en 'Happy Smoothies' se repetía después de la canción 28, y empezaba de nuevo en la misma. Eran canciones de los años noventa, podía reconocer algunas que siempre ponía su mama en la casa.<p>

Sam odiaba su trabajo, pero descubrió que era mejor que andar en la casa con su madre enamorada y el hombre italiano desnudo.

-Hey Sam- Escucho la voz y la reconoció al instante, pero fingió que no lo reconocía.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?-

-Hola amante de Cuddy, trajiste un amigo- Lamentablemente, la música de su Ipod no era tan fuerte como para tapar la melodía que pasaban en el local.

El amigo del Nerd podia ser llamado como Nerd2 versión menos atractiva. Era gordo y no se veía muy brillante. Sam con solo verlo tenía 8 maneras de atacarlo.

-¿Viniste a demostrarme que tienes amigos? Que manera tan triste de hacerlo- la sonrisa de triunfo de Sam pareció desconcertar al chico de pelo castaño.

-Gibby, siéntate en la mesa- Nerd2, o como el le habia dicho "Gibby" le miro extrañado unos segundos antes de irse a la mesa.

-¿Es tu mascota?-

-Es mi mejor amigo, prefiero mantenerlo a salvo antes de que lo ataques, Pucket- allí estaba de nuevo, esa molestia cuando decía su nombre.

-¿Y sus pedidos son?-

-Dos Smoothies-

-Que origi…- -No te atrevas-

La rubia rodó los ojos, apoyándose un poco mas del pequeño estante que les separaba. -¿Sabor?-

-Parece que este trabajo no te gusta tanto-

-Estoy viviendo el sueño de mi vida ¿SABOR?- le estaba empezando a desesperar.

-Fresa y Chocolate con Cereza-

-¿Sabes lo que te gusta a tu amigo? Oh, creo que no son solo amigos- sonrió de lado la rubia.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? Es mi mejor amigo de la infancia-

-Hey, yo no te estoy juzgando, acepto los derechos de los gays, incluso mi ma fue a una de sus marchas. Esa noche trajo a un montón de amigas, fue algo extraño pero son divertidas, aunque con un poco de tequila es mejor alejarse-

El quiso ignorar la mitad de su historia, y así lo hizo. –No soy gay, y si te la pasas juzgando-

-¡No lo hago!-

-Me dijiste Nerd el primer día- de nuevo su voz no era irritante, sino basada en humor.

-No es mi culpa que lo seas, me lo ponen demasiado fácil-

-¿PUEDEN APURARSE?- Alguien de la fila grito, a lo que Sam Pucket volvió a sentir su espalda quemándose.

Preparo los dos Smoothies y se los dio antes de que Gar se acercase a quejarse. Lo menos que queria es que el "Nerd casi-atractivo" viese como su jefe le reclamase.

Luego, antes de que se fuesen, jalo a Gibby hacia ella.

–Niño ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a que después de todo ese coqueteo no sabes como se llama?-

Sam se pregunto si era costumbres de los nerds hacer tantas preguntas de lo obvio.

Y se supone que son inteligentes.

– ¿Te gusta tu vida? Dime, que corre peligro- lo jalo contra el estante. Ese estante era realmente molesto, no le dejaba hacer mucho.

-¡Me lastimas!- dijo ridículamente Gibby.

-¿Qué demonios haces Sam?-

-¿Viniste a proteger a tu novio de la bestia rubia?- Pregunto Sam, soltando a Gibby. Si no fuese por ese estúpido estante, probablemente lo sabría.

No entendía mucho porque queria saber su nombre, solo le molestaba que el lo supiese y ella no.

-Vámonos Freddie- Dijo Gibby y Sam los deje irse, claramente molesta por haber sido descubierta en su juego.

Tres minutos después reacciono, le habia dicho Freddie.

Podia trabajar con eso.

* * *

><p>Freddie no volvió hasta una semana después, y Sam debió habérselo esperado. El Nerd era realmente predecible, insultarlo de su falta de amigos y traía a Gibby.<p>

Insultarlo por su sexualidad y traía a lo que en su casa llamarían como una "gatita"

No era realmente atractiva, pero supuso que a un chico como Freddie le costaría encontrar citas. –Que tal Fredork, ¿trajiste una gatita? No tenias que demostrarme nada- sonrió la rubia, apoyándose más de la cuenta en el estante.

A Freddie no pareció molestarle que supiese su nombre, probablemente el imbécil de su amigo le habia dicho la historia. El Nerd debió sentirse más que orgulloso de si mismo.

-Valery, ella es la "encantadora" Sam- la gatita quiso juntar manos para conocerse, pero Sam solo le vio de arriba abajo. -¿Acaso le haces su tarea todo el año?-

-Hablando de eso, ¿Tu no estudias?- Sam decidió ignorar la pregunta y seguir metiéndose con la minina. -¿Es bueno en la cama? Tiene que ser muy bueno para que lo soportes- sonrió sin pena al notar las mejillas rosadas de ella.

-¡SAM!- De alguna manera le gusto la forma en que grito su nombre, e hiciese eco en todo el local. –Valery, vete a sentar- la niña salió casi corriendo a sentarse, notando lo tenso que estaba el ambiente, Sam no la culpaba.

Pero tampoco le agradaba.

-¿Así eres con todos los que conoces? ¿Los envías a sentarse? No me gustaría que fueses el padre de mis hijos-

-¿Que clase de proposición es esa? Cuando hay una bruja insultando a todos los que traes es mejor mantenerlos a salvo- Ouch, le habia dicho una bruja. No le importo en lo mas mínimo.

-Pero los sigues trayendo, debo gustarte mucho- el se mantuvo callado mientras volteo los ojos. Allí estaba de nuevo, esa expresión. Le encantaba.

-Solo dame mi Smoothie de fresa y em…-

-Oh oh, tenemos un problema. ¿No sabes que le gusta? Si vas y le preguntas dirá "Oh, pensé que me conocías"- Sam añadió un tono dramático que pareció poner a Freddie nervioso.

-¿Tu eres una chica no? ¿Qué le gusta a las chicas?-

-Oh Fredork, déjamelo a mi-

Obviamente no menciono que tenía un medicamento de laxantes encima, siempre que su madre lo necesitase.

Realmente, Sam no se acuerda en cual de las dos malteadas coloco el laxante, pero sabia que en la próxima visita tendría con que divertirse. –Suerte en tu cita- dijo sarcásticamente.

* * *

><p>Sam no recuerda cuanto tiempo paso para que Freddie volviese, probablemente fue menos de una semana. Era una de las caras mas comunes, Gar también se lo había comentado, decía que hablaba mucho con la vieja que trabajaba antes.<p>

-Allí esta- Dijo Gar, antes de irse de nuevo al despacho de atrás. Freddie estaba entrando de nuevo pero con otra chica.

Sam se rehusó a creer que era su cita.

Era demasiado bonita como para estar con Freddie, cabello negro, o quizá un marrón muy oscuro. Un rostro simétrico y femenino, cuerpo firme, joven, con solo la manera en que se movía Sam sabia que Freddie no podia estar con ella.

O quizá se quiso convencer de eso.

-Fredork ¿Contrataste una modelo? No tenias que probar nada- el rodo los ojos.

–Carly, Sam… Sam… Carly- ella sonrió, ese tipo de sonrisas que reconozco desde siempre.

Estaba escondiendo una GRAN actitud detrás de esa sonrisa. –linda, no tienes porque tratarme bien, puedo ver detrás de tu mascara- sonrió Sam, no tratando de ser descortés.

-¿De que hablas?- La voz de Carly parecía irritada. –No estoy fingiendo nada-

-Oh, si que lo haces, tampoco tienes que pretender que sales con Fredork-

-¿YO? No estoy pretendiendo nada- era totalmente lo opuesto a Sam a la hora de mentir. – ¡Probablemente solo estas celosa!- Uh! Bang, le habia contestado.

Pero antes de que Sam pudiese seguir peleando, Freddie la mando a sentarse. Carly no podia, y ofreció mas resistencia que Gibby y Valery, pero al final noto que esto era parte de cada uno de lo diálogos entre Freddie y Sam

-Me agrada- Afirmo Sam, sonriendo.

-¿Así tratas a todos los que te agradan? Debo estar agradecido, considerando que estuve en el baño por 3 horas la ultima vez que vine-

Sam no lo pudo evitar, tampoco es que lo quisiese, pero empezó a reírse.

Freddie si se veía molesto esta vez. -¿Por qué te dejaron trabajar aquí?-

-Oh- dejo de reír ella –La verdad, estoy buscando dinero porque… Mi mama esta enferma, no la dejan hacerse la cirugía hasta que consiga el dinero, dicen que solo le queda un año de vida… pero hay posibilidades de que pueda alargar su tiempo de vida si se hace la cirugía- mintió con facilidad ella.

Freddie se veía sorprendido, casi podia notarse la manera en que se iba a disculpar por meterse tanto en su vida.

-¡SAM! Tu madre llamo de la casa, que vuelvas temprano, te dejare salir pero la próxima noche quédate un turno mas tarde-

El idiota de Gar.

-Mentiste- señalo Freddie, Sam volteo los ojos.

–Suelo hacer eso.-

-¿Por qué?- ¿Por qué estaba el tan interesado en saber algo tan tonto como eso?

-Es fácil, es un don- sonrió la rubia, preparando sus cosas en un bolso para irse, sin embargo todavía podia oír a Freddie desde el estante.

La rubia se acerco y se apoyo lo suficiente de estante como para invadir el espacio personal de Freddie. Era más alto que ella, pero se las arreglo para llegar a su oído.

–Eso de dejar a Carly sola en una mesa no es muy inteligente-

Se volteo para irse, pero sabía que Freddie debía estar rojo. Le encantaba poner a la gente nerviosa.

Y no era por nada malo, solo que Carly ya tenia otro chico hablándole en la mesa, y si se atrevía a decirlo, era mucho más atractivo que Fredork.

* * *

><p>Freddie volvió dos semanas después, y Sam casi grita de alegría al verlo. Pero pudo ocultarlo. ¿Por qué habia tardado tanto el Nerd en ir? Quizá en verdad estaba furioso con ella por lo de los laxantes.<p>

Esta vez, vino solo.

–Fredork, tiempo que no te veo-

-¿Me extrañaste?- La rubia decidió no contestar, su mirada de sarcasmo decía obviamente un "No"

-¿Por qué vienes tanto?- Pregunto con curiosidad la rubia. No era solo eso, sino que siempre venia en los turnos de la noche, cuando casi no habia nadie. Y se ponía en una de las mesas a escribir en su laptop.

–Es un buen lugar para hacer mis tareas de computación, mi madre esta psicótica.- Pfft, como si Freddie en verdad supiese de madres psicóticas.

-¿Cómo es que yo te puedo responder y tu no?-

-Yo te respondo, solo no te aseguro que sea verdad-

-¿Por qué trabajas aquí?-

-Pagar la universidad- Freddie pareció pensarlo por un momento. –No estudias, no tienes ningún libro en tu bolso que lo indique- dijo, observando el bolso que estaba detrás de Sam

-Soy la hija del jefe- sonrió, quizá esto podría funcionar. Pero Freddie volvió a re-pensarlo.

-¿Por qué se tratarían con tanto odio? De verdad, te mira como si fueses la hija del diablo-

Esa afirmación no era del tanto errónea.

-Quiero alejarme de mi casa- Freddie no negó eso. Quizá porque era verdad.

-¿Qué hay en tu casa?-

-¿No pedirás una orden?- Pero el silencio del chico le dio a saber que solo tenia ganas de hablar. Se pregunto si hablaba de las mismas cosas con Cuddy. –Mi mama esta loca y su novio le encanta andar desnudo por la casa.-

-Estas mintiendo-

-Si- volvió a decir Sam, sonriendo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. Una señora vieja entro y tanto Gar como Freddie exclamaron. -¡CUDDY!- los dos parecían emocionados, montón de perdedores. Sam la saludo de forma indiferente.

Ella solo la miro extrañada porque 1. No la conocía y 2. Sam estaba tomando su viejo empleo. La vieja le dio un beso en la mejilla a Freddie, que se veía fresco y asquerosamente húmedo y fue a la parte de atrás a hablar con Gar.

Freddie se veía feliz, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. Aunque Sam todavía no lo captaba. -¿Dejaras de trabajar aquí?-

Sam lo pensó unos segundos, y por alguna razón le dio escalofríos, le dio a Freddie su Smoothie de fresa y se hundió en la música de su Ipod, que se unía con el Country del local para hacer un Remix raro en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Sam estuvo feliz de darle el dinero a su madre cuando volvió a casa, y de encontrar que su madre en lagrimas habia terminado con el italiano. Era un ciclo en verdad, pero le alegro no tener que volver a ver el cuerpo desnudo del italiano por la casa.<p>

-Ya encontraras a alguien- dijo Sam, no de una forma realmente conmovedora. –Era el, Sam, era el indicado-

Pero para su madre todos habían sido los indicados.

* * *

><p>No volvió hasta 3 meses después al local. Se habia olvidado lo que era entrar por la puerta principal y no por detrás, y casi se marea al notar todo el espacio libre que habia por delante de esos estantes.<p>

Gar le dio un Smoothie de chocolate por parte de "la casa". Aun cuando se odiaban, no pudo evitar sentir algo de compasión por la niña rubia que no sabia, ni queria saber que le deparaba el futuro.

Se sentó en una de las mesas, molesta por la música que después de 3 meses no se habían ocupado en cambiar.

-Pucket- No necesitaba voltear para saber a quien pertenecía la voz. El chico se sentó frente a ella, y ella se sintió molesta porque aun tenían algo entre ellos que los retenían. Una mesa rosada.

-Fredork- Sam recordó que no habia averiguado el apellido de Freddie.

Y noto que extraño era verlo de una manera distinta a la de antes. No parado frente a ella como un cliente mas sino como un "amigo" o lo que quiera que fuesen. -¿Sentándote conmigo sin mi permiso? Supongo que me extrañaste- sonrió la rubia.

-Nah, extrañaba mucho hablar con Cuddy- la voz de Freddie sonaba incierta.

-Supongo que ese romance nunca acaba-

-No te habia visto… Fuera de tu uniforme, quiero decir-

-¿A que quieres llegar?- A Sam Pucket le costaba recibir halagos, buscaba la forma de desviarlos, porque generalmente sabía que eran falsos. Sin embargo, quiso que Freddie siguiese hablando.

Pero no lo hizo.

Quizá estaba aterrorizado, la charla no era tan espontanea como antes, donde habia un estante para pararlos.

-¿Nervioso Fredork? ¿Dónde esta tu Laptop?- Freddie le mostro que la tenia en su bolso, sin comentar mucho mas. –Desapareciste- dijo el, sin afirmar a que.

Porque era bastante obvio que a Freddie no le gusto la forma en que Sam Pucket habia desaparecido. Disfrutaba un poco de esas conversaciones que no podia tener con una vieja como Cuddy.

-¿Cómo se sintió Cuddy después que descubrió que la engañaste?- Sam se apoyo peligrosamente sobre la mesa, pero Freddie se acerco a su oído. –Es nuestro pequeño secreto-

Sam lo pateo por debajo de la mesa, apropósito.

Si alguien iba a ser intimidante, iba a ser ella. Que ni se le ocurriese a Freddie pasarle por encima. –Ouch- contesto el.

Sam volteo los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya se habia terminado su Smoothie. Quiso salir corriendo. –Me voy-

-¿Te acompaño a casa?- La rubia no sabia si el solo queria ser amable. Probablemente solo buscaba respuestas.

No le respondió y salió del local, al verlo parada junto a ella noto la diferencia que habia entre el estante y tenerlo al lado. La atmosfera casi cambiaba.

Le ofreció su mano, y ella le miro como por 2 minutos antes de tomarla.

Era grande, sudaba un poco contra la suya y temblaba, pero era cómoda. No podia soltarla, era cálida y nerviosa. Así como la de ella.

Sam Pucket podia ocultar sus sentimientos un rato, pero en este momento decidió que valía la pena dejarse ir.

-¿Entonces me contaras?-

Siguieron caminando.

-Cállate Fredork-


End file.
